


The Serpent in White - on hiatus

by Arianwen44, ClockworkPiksie



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, No.6 alternate universe, Slight OOC, We need a prince and valet Rat and Shion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianwen44/pseuds/Arianwen44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkPiksie/pseuds/ClockworkPiksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion is the young prince of the kingdom of Hexadia. Innocent and a little naive, he's a magnet for trouble, despite his kind heart (and a number of well-meaning guards). It seems that only his shadow, a young man known as Rat, can keep him out of harm's way. Little do the two know that their friendship will be tested, as the kingdom of Hexadia turns to war, and violence erupts across the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince and his Valet

Fall had arrived with the sort of gentle ease that came with the changing of seasons during a good year. The leaves had coloured and changed slowly during the progressing months of late summer and early fall, slowly turning the countryside red and gold with the passage of time. The small country to the West was known for its peaceful roads and quiet valleys, never truly accustomed to war -not since many years prior- when the king had been forced to keep invaders from their lands. Ever since, the people of the country had begun to forget their fear of traveling on roads. Truthfully, there wasn’t much to fear, save from bears or hungry wolf packs in the winter; and in any case, most would choose not to travel in winter anyways.

Today, the prince of the Western kingdom was out for his morning ride. The mists so typical of fall covered the surface of the road, the young man’s stark white hair and pale, unblemished skin nearly blending with his foggy surroundings. Only the red mark that spiraled down from beneath his left eye and vanished into the collar of his riding cloak stood out; the birthmark of the royal bloodline. His white hair, fair skin, and crimson eyes were all traits of noble blood, but the red birthmark was the true mark of the royal family. The prince himself rode with every bit of care and grace one of royalty might, but a slight tensing of his shoulders and an elated grin that played about his mouth suggested something slightly less dignified. He took a deep breath of the cool morning air, his dark gray horse snorting as he pulled it slowly to a stop atop a small hill. Below them stretched a valley, the dirt road crisscrossing over it and vanishing into patches of the fog that was already beginning to dissipate due to the steadily rising sun.

He had eluded his small guard, losing them in the fog a mere few miles from the castle gate, seeking a quiet morning ride without distraction. It was more difficult to lose his ever-present valet, who he was sure that, even now, knew exactly where he was. 

It was as this thought crossed his mind that the whinny of more horses sounded from behind him. He turned to see two guards finally make their way out of the fog, looking rather disheveled. The prince sighed and turned back towards the road, allowing his horse to trot onwards while the men caught up.

“Prince Shion! Might we remind you that you’re not meant to ride alone? That we’re meant to _accompany_ you?” One of the guards huffed indignantly, mild sarcasm dripping from his tone as his horse fell into step a little more than a pace behind the prince’s.

Shion turned in his saddle to face them and smiled, tilting his head. “We’re at peace, Xavier, is there really need for all of this?” 

“Sire! Your safety is still our top priority, what if you fell and could not call for help?” The second guard spoke up, adjusting his riding leathers and the sword he wore strapped to his waist.

Placing a hand at his hip, where the hilt of his own blade rested, the prince laughed musically, “Frederick, really, I’m fine! A little ride won’t hurt me!” With that, he spurred his horse forward into a canter and disappeared into the fog, instantly losing the two guards as they tried to follow and realized he had vanished once again.

Still, they didn’t find themselves overly concerned, they knew their young prince was hardly left alone. They had one more companion, after all. The shadowy valet had kept company of the young prince since childhood, always one step behind or ahead of the reckless prince. Both guards knew that the two rarely left each other’s sides.

Frederick turned to the Xavier, who seemed to have given up and was hanging back from following further. “Don’t you think we should follow?”

The man scoffed. “Are you kidding? We’ll just get in his way,”

“How so?”

Xavier looked to his companion. “Are you new here or something? He’s well looked-after. I swear, the day the prince gets married, Rat will be standing right beside him, in between Shion and the bride!” He laughed heartily and the Frederick, acknowledging the jest, joined in while they set up to wait for the prince’s return.

 

* * *

 

Shion rode ahead, the mist beginning to clear and allowing him to feel just a little more free than he had in the presence of his guards. He stretched his slender arms up over his head just as the sun peeked over the treetops, bathing the scenery in warm yellow light. The prince settled back in the saddle and inhaled the dewy morning air, his red eyes awake with delight.

It would only be a few more months before any kind of freedom would be impossible. His coronation was set for the late summer of the next year, on the very day of his eighteenth birthday. Shion knew that he wouldn’t have any time for casual rides like this, and though he was sure that he would be able to sneak out occasionally, he’d never again be as free as he was now. The castle was a cage to him; a large cage, gilded in gold and silver, but a cage nonetheless. He didn’t like the weight of responsibility that the crown was sure to put on his shoulders. Of course he wanted to help his people, he just wasn’t sure that he could shoulder an entire nation, however small.

He’d ridden out that morning with the intent of not looking back until supper. Shaking his head to rid his thoughts, feather-white hair swishing at the motion, Shion tapped his heels into his horse’s flank and it trotted forward down the quiet road. No travelers would be out this early, Shion knew he was free to enjoy the quiet of the road all to himself, the silence a welcoming balm to his stressed and steadily fraying nerves.

All around him towered tall oak and ash trees, a few maple here and there, dark red and gold leaves hanging overhead like a blanket. He enjoyed the quiet sounds of the forest beginning to stir as its inhabitants roused themselves, birds finishing off their early morning chorus, small animals rustling out of sight in their search for food. Sunlight began to dapple the dirt of the road as the sun filtered through the canopy. The air smelled slightly dusty, but still sweet, the scent of damp leaves and aged wood reaching the prince as he rode through the forest. He tightened his riding cloak around his shoulders when a gentle breeze blew around him briefly. His horse snickered and shifted beneath him, pausing momentarily to nuzzle the ground for some of summer’s last blooming flowers to snack on. Shion watched and smiled, allowing his friend to nibble on the last few petals, before, with a quiet “C’mon, Hamlet,” he gently tugged on the reins and encouraged him to move on. 

Spurring his mount into a faster walk, Shion rode to a fork in the road and turned to his right, down a smaller road that led to a lake that he often enjoyed visiting. The birds were already striking up a new chorus when he arrived at the lakeside, moving just a little off the path to dismount in a patch of soft grass. He tethered his horse’s reins to a nearby tree and sat down on a fallen log, removing his riding boots and dipping his feet into the water. The icy-cold of the lake made him shiver, all of the hair on his arms standing end. He wiggled his toes as he splashed his feet and smiled as the refreshing chill washed over him. Shion remained by the water for some time, pulling his feet in and out of the water and sighing gently while he leaned back on his hands and tilted his head up to catch the warm sunlight.

He heard the laughter before he turned, seeing four men standing near his horse who he hadn’t heard approach. The largest of the four, a man dressed in tattered leathers and a thick cloak that reached to his knees, took his horse’s lead and jerked the animal away from the tree. Despite the heaviness of their clothes, Shion could see knives, belts, swords and thick armor -more crudely fashioned than artfully built for protection- barely hidden underneath. Shion got to his feet, unsure what these men wanted with his horse. He could feel anxiety rising through his spine.

“Can I help you?” He inclined his head, a slight frown furrowing his graceful eyebrows.

The four of them paused, one already rummaging through the prince’s saddlebags, which contained nothing but a light breakfast and a pair of finely knit gloves. There stretched a silence between them and the prince, before the strangers burst into howling laughter. Shion pulled his head back in confusion, not sure why the silence had turned to this. He hadn’t said anything funny.

“Wow kid, if all nobles ‘er like you, then we’ve hit the mother load!” Said the largest man, earning some wheezing snickers from the other men. Hamlet bobbed its head, trying to pull away, and stomped his hooves angrily as it was jerked again.

One of the other men wiped his nose with a dirty sleeve and coughed, “Ye just turn out yer pockets all nice-like and we won’t have ter do it for ye,” he hissed, the other three and himself stepping closer to Shion.

The white-haired boy took a step backwards, his feet still bare and the water to his back, “I have nothing of value on me. In any case, who are you to be stealing from people?”

“Ohoho, it looks like we’ve go’ an idealist boys! Says we’s stealin’!” Laughed one of the men, a shorter, gruff figure with what appeared to be rotten teeth and a scraggly beard.

“Call it a weakness kid, now do what we said or I’ll cut’cher pretty throat.” The other man whipped out a blade and grinned, his lips too wide to be friendly.

“Maybe we’s should take him with us. Could use a kid to carry my stuff,”

The man with rotten teeth laughed. “Or maybe we can sell ‘im off? ‘E looks weak though, never worked a day’n ‘is life I’ll bet’cha.

“Stupid kid, stupid to be alone.” giggled the second man.

The large man who held Shion’s horse grumbled in annoyance, “Hurry it up ye dogs, either gut ‘im or knock ‘im out. We’ve gots ta get movin’!” Flinching at the words, Shion reached for the sword at his hip. Fear flashed through his eyes as he glanced from side to side, panic starting to rise in his chest as he clenched the hilt of his blade.

Without warning, a shadow dropped from the trees and landed in front of the men. In a flash of dark hair and cloth, the men found themselves flying backwards, and the shadow straightened. Shion’s eyes brightened in relief, a big smile spreading across his face as he relaxed. 

“Rat! I knew you’d come! You cut it close, that time.”

The shadow huffed, fixing his cloak and jerkin before drawing his blade. “Yeah, y’know what? Next time, you’re on your own, I won’t come at all.” The young man tensed briefly and turned his attention back to the four thieves, grey eyes assessing the situation carefully. He swept back a strand of dark hair that had come loose from its usual ponytail and smirked. “So, who’s first?”

Without waiting for a reply, Rat dove forward, his sword hitting the nearest man with the hilt, the hard metal slamming into the man’s skull and sending him to the ground. Ducking a flying arm, Rat shot forward and knocked the legs out from under another man, sending him sprawling as he went for the other two. Rat dodged nimbly to one side, the other two men having had time to recover by now, one drawing a knife, the other using his larger bulk to try to subdue the quick-moving attacker. Rat avoided the attack easily, bringing up a leg to bash the man in the gut, and swung around with his sword to catch the other’s arm. The man screamed and dropped, cradling his bleeding arm in his hands. Rat quickly hit the man he had kicked the legs out from in the head, between the eyebrows with his elbow. As a final blow, he kicked the man between the legs and turned on the largest aggressor, who had started to back away slowly.

Rat straightened himself, his shoulders still slightly hunched, cold eyes flashing dangerously. A brief moment passed, and the man turned-tail and ran, vanishing into the trees and leaving his three companions behind.

After watching the retreating man’s back, he cleaned and sheathed his sword before turning on Shion, who was standing exactly where he had been when the whole mess started. His face was bright with a giddy smile, red eyes glittering with amusement. He had managed to get his boots back on and was clapping his hands together enthusiastically.

“I was wondering when you’d show up, you know,” He let his hands fall to his sides and fixed his sword belt.

Rat sighed and shook his head, “I’m considering going into business for myself, babysitting _you_ is just becoming a chore. Especially with your majesty always running out on your own like this.” He crossed his arms while Shion stepped towards his horse, calming the animal with soft words before hopping into the saddle.

“Well if I hadn’t run into trouble, you’d be bored, wouldn’t you?” Shion grinned impishly and motioned for Rat to follow him, more of a suggestion than a command, really.

Rat sniffed haughtily at the motion, following beside the prince’s horse, keeping up with the slow-walking animal. Shion directed it up the path and back to the road. The mist had cleared completely now and the sun was bathing the road in the bright glow of midmorning, a cool breeze ruffling their hair. It was as though nothing had happened at the lake at all.

“You’re wanted back at the palace, the council of lords is meeting to discuss taxes and all the stuff you _love_ talking about,” Rat sneered, the sarcasm dripping like honey from his voice.

The prince groaned, “They can’t agree on anything… I don’t think it will be any better after winter either.”

Shrugging, his valet stepped over a particularly wide rut in the road with barely so much as a glance. “They’re stuffy, dry old men, they have nothing else but to complain and banter about how much gold lines their pockets each month.”

 

* * *

 

 

They spoke very little on the ride back towards the castle, but the silence was a comfortable one. The two had known each other for so long that their presence was nearly habitual, they knew enough of one another’s mannerisms, their behaviours and personalities, that the exchange of many words wasn’t necessary. It made for a pleasant ride back, allowing the two to enjoy the sun and the quiet around them, at least before the two guards who had attempted to follow Shion earlier that morning encountered them.

Horse hooves clattered on the cobblestones of the village square when they arrived, Hamlet and the two guards’ horses whinnying as they gently pushed through the crowds of early-risers. Rat walked along with the small procession, sticking close to the prince’s horse and away from the crowd. The group made their way to the palace, the ground sloping upwards as they followed the main, winding street. The buildings were old but well kept, the country’s wealth not enormous, but enough for the people to live comfortably. Where there were still beggars and people without proper homes, they weren’t left in squalor, and knew the charity of those around them. Many knew the young prince to be softhearted, and those with less money or none at all tended to pull at his heartstrings a little too much. To Rat’s annoyance and disapproval, Shion would often venture into town to feed many of the city’s poor, leaving him open to attack.

Today, with the horses and the extra two guards, not many approached the prince. Though people still smiled and waved, the prince smiling cheerfully back at them and returning the gestures, they did not approach, which allowed Rat to relax a little. They rode through the town, streets sloping higher until they came to the gates of the castle courtyard.

Kept open during the day, the main courtyard was green with grass and trees, the cobblestone road winding through and around a grand fountain in the center. The fountain was made of gray stone, a great serpent winding about the center, which bore a stone-carved sword. From the serpent’s gaping maw spouted a column of clear, sparkling water that arched and spun down towards the crystalline pool in the basin of the fountain. Few people were here now, since it was only midmorning, but there were a few milling about, sitting on the edge of the fountain and enjoying the warm rays of the sun peeking over the castle walls.

The group passed through the courtyard, the horses taking a right into another open area, much barer and filled with stalls. Yellow hay laid strewn about, and in many of the stalls there were horses either dozing or pawing at the dirt ground of their stalls for their breakfast. The prince rode his horse up to a nearby stall and slowed it to a stop, swinging one leg over the side and landing on the ground in one fluid movement. With a little bounce in his step and a smile flashed in Rat’s direction, he led Hamlet to the water trough and began to remove the tack and bridle. 

Rat leaned against one of the supporting beams of the stable and crossed his arms, keeping his cloak about his shoulders despite the warming air. He watched casually while the prince brushed down his horse, muttering calmly to him as he drank, ears flicking backwards at the sound of Shion’s voice. Shion had always insisted he tend to his own horse, which earned him strange looks from some of the nobles, but none would comment for fear of the shadow always at the prince’s side. The valet curled the edge of his lip just a little at this thought and leaned his head back against the post.

Shion was about to finish with his work when a small boy came running down the steps near the far side of the courtyard. Huffing and panting, the page raced towards them, Rat bristled off to the side. The boy came to a grinding halt a few paces from the prince and bowed _very_ low, almost ridiculously so, making Shion smile.

“What is it? Catch your breath first.” The prince moved up to the boy and crouched down to his level to look into the page’s face.

The boy gasped and nodded, taking a moment to wheeze, he must have run a great distance to be so out of breath. He placed a hand on his small chest and coughed, panting “The lords…are here! C-council… meeting… requests his hi-highness’… presence…!”

Shion’s shoulders sank and he sighed, a furrow appearing on his brow, which vanished when he looked back at the boy. “Go to the kitchens and get the cook to give you a cherry cake, you’ve earned it. Thank you.” He ushered the boy off, who was looking far too excited and pleased with himself to notice Shion’s frown. 

Turning to Rat, the prince looked at him hopelessly, “Right now?”

Rat nodded and smiled reluctantly. “Now.”


	2. The Council of Lords

Bars of sunlight forked through the long hallway, let in by the tall glass windows that lined the corridor. The windows were laced with metal divisions, creating patterns in the clear to allow the golden light through. White banners hung from the ceiling, emblazoned with the royal crest of Hexadia, a three-pointed shield bordered by navy blue, filled with white and a rich lilac that crisscrossed in the bottom centre of the shield. Lancing through the middle of the crest was the silhouette of a sword, around which a red serpent coiled, its mouth open in a frozen hiss.

At one end of the corridor opened an archway which led to other parts of the castle. The other end was dominated by a large pair of double doors carved out of heavy, dark oak, etched across the top with runes; the negotiation chamber.

Through the archway at the other end of the hall walked the crown prince, changed from his riding clothes into garments befitting his station. He wore a pale blue jerkin embroidered with golden, threaded leaves, over a white tunic with long sleeves that widened from the shoulders and tied complicatedly at the wrist. Over his shoulders draped a white cloak made of fine cloth that shimmered in the filtering sunlight, clasped at his throat with a golden clip wrought in the shape of a snake. The prince’s white hair brushed across his fair-skinned face while he walked. The red eyes that peeked out from underneath were tight, his jaw set and teeth grinding together with more intensity as he approached the chamber.

Beside the prince strode a darker figure, dressed in less illustrious cloth, clasped at with the same serpentine clip. His own tunic and jerkin were deep navy and black, helping him to be both stealthy and intimidating while at the prince’s side. His gait was more casual than the prince’s, his dark hair tied back in its usual ponytail while his grey eyes were trained ahead. The two of them approached the doors at the end of the hall, footsteps fading into the faint echo of the stone corridor when they came to a halt.

“Do we _really_ need to go in?” Shion glanced at his companion. A cool draft wafted from the room, ruffling their hair.

“Yes, you’re stuck with these stuffy men. It’s time to sort out their problems, your _highness_.” Rat smirked, making a short bow to the other. No other individual would be permitted to mock the crown prince in such a way, despite the prince’s soft heart. Shion didn’t mind so much with his companion, though.

The prince grunted, rubbing at the red mark beneath his left eye. “I realize that… but it’s just so _boring_ , and all they do is argue and complain where there’s nothing to argue and complain _about!_ ”

“Best get it over with now, you’ll have the rest of the day free. And by free, I mean away from them.” The valet reached for the door handle and pushed, the doors creaked and groaned in protest as they swung inwards to the room beyond. Shion ran a hand down his face and straightened himself, putting on his usual happy expression, and nodded to Rat as he entered the room. 

The chamber was wide and circular, dominated by a large wooden table that stretched across its length. On the table was a cloth map of the entire country, laid down and pinned with nails, which showed each of the six territories governed by lords, with the capital cities at the center. A number of men sat in high-backed chairs on either side of the table, dressed in their finest robes and gaudiest jewelry. Most of them reminded Shion of stuffy, fat owls that preened and perched together only because there were no other trees to perch _in_. When he entered, the assortment of lords rose from their seats and bowed respectfully to him. The prince nodded back, and made his way to the head of the table, taking his seat slowly before the rest of them sat down. Rat stood to Shion’s right; his hands clasped behind his back and his expression unreadable. He watched their faces, noting how they refused to meet his gaze – those that did gave him wary looks. 

After a short silence, one lord clapped his hands together. “Well, shall we get down to business? I for one think that it would be best to get discussions underway so that our prince has time to focus on his coronation.”

There were a few murmurs of agreement around the table, and the prince smiled at the lord who had spoken. “Sir Morwen, thank you, but the people are our primary concern at the moment, don’t you think?”

“Ah- yes, forgive me, I know how much the people matter to you.” The man’s elderly face wrinkled into a friendly smile, his eyes twinkling despite his age. He was seated beside Shion at the table, his hands clasped in his lap after the prince’s gentle response.

Shion waved his hand, ruffling his alabaster hair. “It’s no problem, but some of you do have _some_ concerns? Otherwise we wouldn’t have called for a meeting before next week…?” He looked across the table, red eyes darkened with slight concern.

Quiet followed, before another lord with caramel-brown hair spoke up. “Our fields are gold with harvest and our orchards are full, we have no problems in the west provinces.” He nodded to the prince respectfully.

“Oh, _that’s_ rich, the south has been having problems with _your_ people! I’ve found countless people poaching on my land, and when I seek punishment, none is administered!” A slender lady spoke from her end of the table, her long neck stretched up proudly, reminding Shion of a goose with its feathers ruffled. It didn’t help that the black collar of her dress appeared to be composed of downy feathers.

“Lady Hiera?” Shion questioned, his eyes wide.

“Forgive me, highness, but that is my concern. The thievery must stop, and those we’ve already caught must be punished. Sir Cravat has done nothing about it, I need to see justice brought down upon these lowly thieves!” She turned her sharp nose up at the lord with the warm brown hair.

Sir Cravat frowned mildly. “I _have_ punished my people, but according to our laws, a day in the stocks is plenty for poaching. I don’t understand what you’re so unhappy about.”

Hiera sniffed, “I see well that your _people_ need to learn to respect borders and the law.” 

Shion put up his hand to quiet them. “Enough, Lady Hiera. If Sir Cravat has punished the perpetrators, there’s no need to bring this further. There are no solid borders and people are welcome to hunt if they need food. I don’t see why a peaceful country needs to quarrel about so small a thing as a few lost deer.” Lady Hiera shut her mouth with an audible ‘snap,’ replaced with a dark stare. “We are part of the same country, I really don’t see the need to fight over these kinds of things, do you?”

Another silence, broken by Sir Morwen a moment later. “Our lands are fine. Ours are close to the palace, so we have few problems. The roads are clear but the river has flooded slightly due to the heavy rains we had a few weeks ago. Otherwise, nothing.”

Once he had spoken, the reports from the other lords came in, but nothing sounded like a cause for worry. Shion waited for the final lord to finish his report before he looked between the six of them. “So, livestock were healthy, orchards and farming have never been better. Despite a few minor floods and stolen deer, I really can’t see a cause for this meeting.” He frowned when a few of the lords tensed at his words. Next to Shion, Rat narrowed his eyes fractionally.

“Well, highness, it’s about the roads really,” said one lord with dark, curling hair, drawing attention to himself.

The prince’s frown deepened. “Sir Yoming?”

The lord swallowed. “The roads, highness, many who have traveled upon them have come across… bandits.”

“Bandits?” Shion couldn’t help but think of the run-in he had experienced just that morning. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, people have been attacked on the roads, especially the roads leading out of the country near the borders. Many have been attacked and robbed, some have even discovered burning caravans and slaughtered merchants.” The lord motioned to the map. “Most of these incidents have been occurring towards the north.” 

The North consisted of little other than a few nomadic tribes, tribes that Shion’s father had beaten back many years ago and earned a slow trust with over the following years. Shion blinked his large eyes thoughtfully. “I don’t see how this is possible. The northern tribes are our allies, why would they burn and slaughter merchants? They have no use for baubles, not even much use for gold.”

“I am only relaying what my people and resources have told me, your highness.” Yoming shrugged and relaxed back into his chair. 

“I’ve also heard of this. To the east, we’ve been experiencing attacks as well, but most of them _are_ in the more northern half of our lands.” One of the other lords spoke up, a blonde man with a strained expression.

Shion’s frown deepened even more, “Very well, I will look into this myself. I’ll send emissaries to the North and inquire as to whether or not they’re behind the bandit problem.” The lords nodded slowly, earning another look from the man at Shion’s right side, Rat’s hands tensing slightly while he watched the lords’ reactions.

“Forgive me, your highness, but I’m not sure if that will suffice.” Lady Hiera spoke up, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. “The tribes may just kill the emissaries and cause more trouble, it might be best to bar access to the North entirely.”

“That wouldn’t be wise, the tribes would be offended by this! They might even take it as an invitation to war.” Sir Cravat glared. “The best form of action is to inquire after such events and see what we can do to stop them with _diplomacy,_ or is that beyond your repertoire of actions?” He curled his lip at the lady who sat across from him.

“How _dare_ you?” She snapped, pulling back a little. “I am merely _suggesting_ a wiser course of action! Those barbarians are probably behind all of this! I haven’t had _any_ trouble in the south at all, so it must be those savages!” 

Sir Morwen growled. “You would call our _allies_ savages? They trade furs with us, they are our closest allies in case of war!”

She sniffed again. “ _War?_ A war that probably will never happen, we don’t need them!” 

“All countries need allies! War is possible, be it during a peaceful time or not,” scolded Sir Morwen, “You cannot put such troubles onto our prince like this! War is something we surely don’t need. Our country hasn’t known war for many years, thank the gods, but to be encouraging such things! Especially with the upcoming coronation, the prince and the people don’t deserve this kind of action.”

The lady stood up stiffly from her chair. “You accuse me as if I have caused a war already! There is no imminent war, there are only threats from the North, if you would just _listen_ you overstuffed old man!”

 _“Enough!”_ The voice called all of them to attention and to silence. Shion had barely moved, but his posture now was stiff and commanding, and nothing at all like his own. The moment passed quickly and he relaxed before their eyes. “It’s ridiculous to be quarrelling. The decision is made, and it’s final.” He glanced between the lords and the lady as she carefully resumed her seat. Once they had settled, Shion nodded. “Alright, if there’s nothing else to discuss, I need to prepare the emissaries.” He rose, and the rest of the room stood to acknowledge his exit. They bowed as the prince and his valet strode out of the room, their cloaks swishing behind them.

                                             

* * *

 

 “I hate these stuffy jerkins… they feel so gaudy.” Shion yanked off his the stiff fabric after unknotting the ties, standing in front of the mirror and fixing the underlying tunic.

“You look like a prince though, it’s only fitting.” Rat was sitting on the sofa, his legs crossed and his feet raised up to rest on a short table.

Shion blew a strand of his hair from his face. “Very funny.” Shion finished undressing down to his tunic, pulling on soft leather. “You were really tense during the council, what was wrong?”

The valet fell quiet, neglecting speech for a moment while he played with a knife in his hand. “There was something… off, with what those lords were saying.” 

“What do you mean? They were just as argumentative as they normally are.” The prince sat down on the other side of the couch, a curious look directed towards his valet. 

“Some of the lords were directing attention towards the tribe, too much. They’re hiding something.” He sank further into the sofa.

Shion stared out the window in thought. “Really? They being the cantankerous and crabby, but I thought that was just usual.”

“Nevermind.  I think we should keep our heads down, but our eyes open. Something was suspicious, especially with Lance, Hiera and Yoming. Something is up.” He glanced at the prince meaningfully, before the white-haired boy nodded and returned the look. 

“Okay, we’ll keep an eye on them, if you think that they’re doing something. I think what you think is best!” He smiled brightly at Rat, who shook his head with an affectionate scowl. 

“You’re just as much an airhead now as you were as a kid, I have no idea what I’m going to do with you.”

                                                   

* * *

 

The halls were dark as night fell over the countryside, leaving the castle’s alcoves in shadow. Though the braziers and torches were lit prior to sunset, dark corners and shady areas remained. Lord Morwen was walking back to his temporary chambers, his robes shifting on the floor quietly after him.

He rounded a corner and spotted movement down the hall that made him pause, curious about the motion. He moved to the side of the room to hide behind a brazier. Three shadows were huddled together by the far archway, speaking in hushed voices. Keeping out of sight, he drew closer to listen to what they were saying.

As he approached, he heard a few words from one of them. “Everything is set. The scouts are keeping their eyes on the pass, ensuring nothing is coming through.” One voice was female, and after a few seconds Lord Morwen recognizing Lady Hiera, speaking in hushed tones. 

“Good, he’ll want to have the roads ready, but what about the prince?” Enquired a voice that sounded familiar, but Morwen couldn’t place it.

“That prince is too soft, he’ll never be able to rule the country the way he’s acting.” A third voice responded, another unrecognized male. “He’s not going to last long at this rate.”

Morwen shifted his balance, suspicion lining his gaze as he pondered; Lady Hiera and two other men, talking about cutting roads off? And what was this about the prince? Were they planning on staging something? _Rebelling_? Lord Morwen frowned as he made to move away, but the murmuring stopped as suddenly as he had started. 

“Someone’s there- go look! It could be the prince’s dog!” He heard quick shuffling and Lord Morwen sidled into a dark doorway as two cloaked figures rushed past, followed by Lady Hiera, her head held high and her eyes furious.

After checking that they were gone, he exhaled a breath he hadn’t meant to hold. He couldn’t help but feel a sick sense of dread. He understood that the prince was in danger, he had to warn him before he was hurt. Lady Hiera was planning something, and it was his duty to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piksie: Hey! Ari had this chapter written for way too long before I could finally get around to editing it (Sorry Ari!)! I hope you like it!
> 
> Ari: Though editing will be slow (don't worry about it Piksie!), we're enjoying writing this story a lot! It's been a little while but here's our second chapter! We're looking at things getting darker now, dark and suspicious~
> 
> Our editing is going to be slow though, since both I and Piksie are very VEEERY busy with school and work, but we're going to still keep going! 8D


	3. An Unexpected Announcement

“Shion, hold your sword up.” 

“I am!”

“No, you’re not,” replied Rat, his voice having taken on the irritated tone it normally did during their sparring sessions. “The point is down at your hips. It’s _supposed_ to be up at your chest height.”  
  
“It’s heavy, though.” Shion whined, letting it drop yet again.

Rat stepped closer, brandishing his steel weapon threateningly, and went in for a jab. Shion yelped and jumped away, dropping his sword on Rat’s foot as he did. The dark-haired young man swore enthusiastically, and glared. Shion had the decency to look abashed, at the very least.

“Keep your sword up, or I swear to god I will make you hold it one-handed over your _head_ for the rest of the _hour_.”

Shion whimpered, and bent down to pick up his sword before Rat could chastise him further. Several seconds later, the point was back down at the level of Shion’s narrow hips, and he could see Rat losing all patience.

The two had come out of the meeting stressed, and even though Shion would have liked nothing better than to sit down with a cup of tea and a slice of cherry cake, Rat had insisted that the best way to release mental and physical tension was through exercise. Thus, the sparring practice. It was by far Shion’s worst subject among the various lessons he was routinely given by his tutors. Despite Rat’s good intentions, the results were, at the moment, the very opposite of relaxing.

“SHION KEEP YOUR GODDAMN SWORD UP.”

“Rat, I’m trying, okay? It’s heavy.”

“It is NOT. _THAT_. HEAVY. It weighs less than you, and I can pick _you_ up ONE-HANDED. Use _two_ bloody hands if you have to!”

Between the curses and the yelling, Rat was attacking constantly, not having any problems beating around Shion’s pitiful flailing that posed as a guard. The more the young prince flailed, the more Rat yelled, working himself up until-

“Did you just…?”

“Did I just…?”

Rat looked down at his newly sliced open tunic. Somehow, Shion’s flailing had gotten around Rat’s guard, and had actually landed a blow.

Rat gave a curse-laden shout, and hauled his sword at the wall, far over Shion’s shoulder, where it hit with a loud metallic clang. Shion ducked, and lifted his head up just in time to see Rat turn-tail and stalk off, muttering unintelligible insults all the while.

 

* * *

 

The prince managed to find Rat after long minutes of searching; his valet, as usual, hadn’t gone far. Shion found the dark-haired man sitting in the palace garden, thick with lush plants that were tended to by the palace staff. It had once been taken care of by Shion’s mother, Karan, before she died from sickness. Now it was a quiet place that Shion knew Rat could retreat to when he was troubled, or, in today’s case, angry.

The last sliver of red sun was just disappearing over the horizon when Shion walked into the garden, most of the flowers out of season aside from the pale purple asters along the pathway leading through the center of the garden, all the way to a little stone fountain. The water flowed through a delicate spout in the center, nothing like the grand fountain in the castle front courtyard, instead unobtrusive and quiet. Shion followed the path and nearly tripped over Rat, reclining against the wall of a sitting alcove with one leg raised and the other dangling over the side, a sour look on his face.

Shion didn’t walk with the practiced silence of his valet, and it was obvious even before the prince came into view that he was coming. Rat kicked a stone that sat beside his foot.  Sheepishly, the pale boy came forward and sat on the soft grass, plucking a flower from the ground and spinning it between his fingers while he waited for Rat to speak.

When a long moment passed in silence, Shion sighed and switched the little flower from one hand to the other. “You’re not really angry, are you?” Rat grunted, saying nothing. Shion scowled softly and plucked another flower, twisting the stems together thoughtfully. “I didn’t mean to do it…”

Rat gave another low sound and looked at Shion, his gray eyes hard, “With you flailing like that? I hardly think you _meant_ to do it.”

Shion’s thin lips quirked into a little smile. “I wish I could say you’re wrong, but…”He slowly rose and sat on the ledge beside him, forcing Rat to shift his legs to make room for the prince. “So… am I forgiven?”

His valet sniffed and leaned his head back, the folds of his cloak shifting with his movement; he had obviously put on a new tunic after Shion had sliced the first one. “No. I know you think it’s not important, but there are threats on the road. You know that, and you still don’t practice. You’re going to get yourself killed.” Rat waited, leaving Shion in the quiet for a few minutes. It was a long while before he spoke again, the sun having finally set and the courtyard feeling cold in the twilight dimness. Rat still didn’t speak, seeming to have found a fold on his knee that was more interesting than the prince’s mildly chastised face. Shion was just about to apologize again when he spoke. “You’re forgiven for now, _highness_.” Rat raised his eyes to Shion’s, a glimmer of amusement behind them.

Shion breathed out a loud sigh of relief, “Thank _god_ , I don’t like it when you’re mad at me. I was beginning to think that you were going to stay angry forever!” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, ruffling his white hair while Rat raised an eyebrow at him.

“What do you mean?  I don’t stay angry _that_ long, do I?” He pulled his head back and Shion gave a little giggle, gently bumping against Rat’s knees with his side.

“You hold grudges, Rat.” The prince kept his gentle smile, evoking a scowl from his companion.

Huffing shortly, his valet shook his head, “Well, you’re not going to improve on your swordsmanship if you’re not willing to practice. We’re at peace, but that’s no excuse to neglect your training. You need to do more than just study and sip tea, you need to know how to defend yourself, Shion, and—” 

Shion pressed a finger to the other’s mouth to stop his words, his eyes bright and mischievous. “Oh come _on_ Rat… the way you keep talking, you might as well be my mother—And don’t go saying that ‘someone ought to be’, I know I need to train, but not today, okay?” Shion’s muted red eyes were purposefully wide and watery, a look of worry and concern that quickly shifted to amusement at Rat’s perplexed expression. 

“Fine. But don’t think you’ve avoided the lecture. You’ve only put it off.” Rat did everything he could to keep stony appearance, but the look on Shion’s face triggered a smirk which spread across Rat’s face until he was smiling along with the prince.

“Good.” Shion trilled as he swung his legs forward and dropped off of the seat of the alcove onto his feet, extending a hand to Rat. “Dinner, then?”

His valet took his hand and stood, the two of them walking out of the serene garden together, leaving the gurgling fountain and the peaceful flowers to their business in the growing dark. They turned down a hallway towards the warm glow of the dining hall, where they could hear sounds of merriment and laughter emanating from the open doors. 

The hall one of the largest rooms in the entire palace, the ceiling rising high above tall, arched supports. Interspersing wide windows, miniature braziers were held along the walls with massive chains, sitting in the mouths of stone serpents. Dignitaries, friends, and all sorts of people dressed in their best clothes populated tables laden with fine plates, cutlery and goblets for wine, and the chatter that rose from the people echoed through the room and left a pleasant hum in the air.

Shion and Rat walked down the center aisle towards the table on a raised dais.

The food was brought in on large platters, served to every table in turn. First, plates of roasted potatoes and miniature carrots, seasoned with herbs from the palace gardens and bathed in a golden, buttery sauce. Next, platters of green vegetables and freshly harvested squash, baked to a deep sweetness, followed by cheeses of every kind, some melting around the knife that cut into them, some so hard they had to be crumbled with a cleaver. Bowls of sweet preserves and soft, crusty buns sprinkled with basil and nuts circulated the tables. Pitchers of spiced wine, golden-frothy ale and water circulated the room with the servants who kept things moving.

Plates of slow-simmered pork shoulder followed, swimming in a spicy sauce, and a roast beef still pink in the center. There were platters of white flakey fish, sliced pheasant and chicken, with bowls of rich broths and savory gravies.

It was a wonder that the prince wasn’t bursting at the seams if he ate this way every day. Once the rest of the room was pleasantly subdued by the food and drink, Shion made for more conversation with the guests at his table.

“I’m sure that this year was one of the best years we’ve had for harvest,” said Morwen, taking a generous gulp from his glass and stuffing another buttery potato into his mouth. Shion suppressed a giggle when he spotted a piece of potato stuck in the man’s bushy beard, covering his mouth and clearing his throat to quietly call attention to it. Morwen harrumphed and flicked the potato piece upwards, into his mouth, laughing merrily as he took another swig of his wine. “I was saving that for later,” he chuckled.

“Of course.” Shion sipped at his wine a little more slowly, smiling as Rat passed him a plate of fruit that was making its way down the table, having swiped a strawberry for himself. At his side, Rat was ever-presently quiet, but Shion could tell he was enjoying himself, by the very faint flush in his cheeks and his subtly relaxed posture. “I’m glad that harvest was good this year, I’m sure that it comes as a relief for many families.”

“Ah, ever the perfect prince, always worrying about your people first!” giggled Lady Hiera, daintily slicing at the fruit on her plate.

Shion nodded with a smile. “And why not? The people are what make this country, we wouldn’t have such a wonderful meal without them!” 

Morwen grinned at him enthusiastically. “Very true! Very true, and from what I’ve heard, many of them adore you exactly because of that thought.” He winked, and held up his almost-empty glass to the table, calling out “To the prince!” It was followed by a disjointed echo of “to the prince!” before everyone drank, Morwen drained his glass and held it out to be replenished. 

Shion held his own up and sipped, cheeks slightly flushed from the warmth, his stomach comfortably full with the excellent meal. He straightened himself up and cleared his throat once again. “Actually, if we’re speaking of the people, I wish to make an announcement.” He rose from his seat, eyeing the faces directed towards himself. “I wish to announce that I will be taking a tour to every city in the country, before my coronation, in order to better know my people, and for them to better know me.”

The silence that followed was short and shocked, quickly descending into confused murmurs. Guests stared at the prince incredulously, no exception being made by Rat. Yet, Shion’s gaze was firm with decision, and it wasn’t long before people erupted again into a more enthusiastic chatter and congratulations, some raising their glasses to wish him their best luck. With that, Shion resumed his seat and felt a tight hand on his wrist beneath the table. He looked to his right and was met with a look of fury, surprise and worry all mixed together in a pair of deep silver-grey eyes and a mouth that formed only one word-

“WHAT?” 

 

 

                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari: HELLO! Another chapter~  
> It took us so long because of mid-terms... I just went into production and Piksie has all her tests to study for and write... D8 So we're a little swamped, but here you go!! MORE!!!
> 
> Piksie: Hey there! Ari had this chapter ready for editing way before I finally managed to get around to my part (Sorry Ari!). I actually wrote part of this one, where before I've just given ideas and edited her writing, I wrote the disastrous sparring scene, and had fun doing it! I might end up doing a little more of that... we'll see! In any case, I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> Ari: So, my friend and I have decided, that after much discussion and fangirling, that we should finally write a No. 6 fanfiction. 
> 
> After so many times of Nezumi calling Shion a 'Prince' and 'your highness', we thought it would be great to do an alternate universe in a medieval setting. 
> 
> And voila! Here is the first chapter of this fanfiction!  
> ClockworkPiksie works as the beta/editor, while I write the first passes at the chapters! We both do the brainstorming.
> 
> Piksie: Hey! This is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever worked on. I love the series, we both do, and I really hope that our collaboration can do it justice! Thanks for reading!


End file.
